Show me love
by Suicide Emo
Summary: Atem father is terribly ill and the last thing he wants is to see his son; the next king to marry. Yugi was chosen, but Atem treats him like a slave then his 'queen'. Yugi is looking for love; will he find?
1. Chapter 1

This idea suddenly topped into my head, so sorry if it's boring or stupid. Enjoy

Hail to the pharaoh who his people looks up to for safty and honor, but may the gods of Ra cry uppon this sad day, as the King of Egypt lays ill in his bed. His sixteen year old son Atem sits by his side. Aknamkanon knew his time as pharaoh was cutting shore, so he made the desition to find a wife for his young son. "Atem"

The prince head shot up when he hears his father call him name. He quickly stands and leans over the bed, so his father could see him. "Yes father?"

"Get Seth right now." He ordered. Atem dropped to one knee as a way to obay his command.

"Right away father." Atem was running out the pharaohs room calling for the High Preist. Anknamkanon listen for the door to shut before he speaks.

"Oh Mighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of you please hear my cry. Help me find the right wife for your soon to be next king. Guide him with you might and bring happiness to our people." He finished his prayer to Ra right when the door opens. Atem and Seth came running. He held up his hand to stop them from taking another move. "Son, I would like to talk to Seth alone."

Atem frowned at his father, as he gives him a simple bow before walking out of the room. Seth stood where he stand until his king gives him an order. "Seth, come here."

Seth walked to the end of the kings bed. "Yes my pharaoh?"

"Seth, you know I don't have long."

"Yes sire"

"I want Atem married before my passing, so what I want from you is to invite all teen at the age of fifteen to come to the palace in four days. No one from outside of Egypt because there is not much time." His voice was getting weaker, as he gives the high priest his orders.

"Boys and girls sir?"

"A innocent, trusting, and responsible teen that can give my son a child; now get to work Seth."

Seth kneeled down once his orders were given. "Yes my pharaoh." Seth raced out the door. Right when the nurse came in with her kings medicine.


	2. Chosen

Atem was nervous, as he puts on his crown when his slaves dressed him. His father broke the news to him about his up coming marriage two days ago and now todays the day that his soon-be queen be chosen. He walks out to the balcony to see his father's people standing right outside the wall of the palace, for that they can bow to their next king and queen of their land.

A loud on his chamber door disturbed his thoughts. Atem didn't bother to turn around as he gives his order for them to enter. "My prince, it is time. The pharaoh awaits for your arrival in the throne room."

"Every well then. I shall be down there in a bit, thank Mai." Mai took her leave to inform her king. Atem stared out to his village for a while longer before taking his leave to the throne room.

All the slaves that Atem passed bowed out of respect to their next king, but he didn't pay no attention to them and just kept walking until he reach the doors to the throne room. The guides that blocks the door opened for him.

Atem sees his father sitting on his throne, waiting for his son. "Ah Atem, we were just about to begin. Take your place my side my son so that we may choose your queen." Atem didn't say a work, as he takes his place by his father. "Bring in the first."

The king said with a powerful voice. As the doors opened a girl with a rich tan came in. She bowed down and took a deep breath.  
"My king. They chose me because I am the most beautiful and inno-"  
"Enough." the king cut her off.  
"Innocent? Pitiful. I know your father. He sales you around for money. You are very far from innocent." The king extended his hand towards the girl.  
"Take her away. You are not good enough my son." The guides grabbed each of her arms and began dragging her out the throne room. "Send in the next." he motioned and the door opened again.

The king was very bored and he didn't do anything to mask it. His pale arm was put under his cheek holding his head. His eyes were dropping. Atem was feeling the same way as his father turned away ten girls so far. Some did have the innocent, but no trust.  
The doors opend yet again and a small figure covered from head to toe in silk stepped it with their hood up. The King raised an elegant eyebrow and stared at the figure as it approached the king. It bowed down and the King could hear the frantic heartbeat.. "Speak." a deep baritone voice boomed all over the room.

"My king." said person felt like his breath stopped. The small figures voice sounded like a doves coo. So smooth and light. The figure narrowed his amethyst eyes, the only thing that could be seen. The king wondered, eyes like that were very rare.  
"I was chosen because of my innocence, trusting and the respect that I have for the people." the figure gripped a peace of his tunic.

"Remove your hood." the figure was a little nervous about the kings demands, but they had to do what they been. Slowly, but bravery, the figure removed their hood as they kept their head down. "Look at me."

The firgure looked up slowly. Everyone gasp in shock at they see. This figure was a look a like Atem, but the only differnts was the hair and eyes. The king became fearious, as he stands. "What's the meaning of this? Is this some kind of joke? Not only are you a boy, but you dare to look like my son! What's your name?"

" hikari my pharaoh and no this is not a joke. This was the look I was born with."hikari was getting scared.

"Your a boy, you can't bare children." Atem spoke out.

hikari swallowed the lump in his throat before he dared to speak. "I actually can prince. I have the eye of Ra tattoo on my arm. I had it since I born."hikari explained, but Prince Atem didn't believe it one bit.

"Father, I think this is a joke." He whispers low to his father. "Just throw him out."

"Silence! That is rare thing to happen." Aknamkanon made his orders." Remove his silk, so that I can see this tattoo of what he says is true." The guards around him tore off his silk, leaving hikari cizian clothing. Aknamkanon marched over to the young boy and grabbed his arm. hikari let out yelp when his king roughly took his arm. He didn't dare to look at the king as he analyzed his arm sharply, like he wanted to lazer a hole through his arm. "This is impossible. This has not happen in eighty-four years. This child," He looked yugi in the face. "is the chosen one from the God of Ra."

Atem looked between his father and hikari not getting a good feeling in his stomach about what his father was thinking. "Father" Aknamkanon spoke out.

"hikari, you are chosen to be my son's queen."

"Father" Atem stepped forward. "he is a boy. I thought you wanted me to marry a girl."

"Atem, this is a gift from Ra. He answered my prayer, so I shall not make him angry." He said as he looked back at his frustrated son, who stands by the throne. hikari can sense his anger ftom the prince that he look down at the marble floor of his own reflection. "Now Atem no more arguing, the wedding will take place tomorrow. Not another word." Aknamkanon raised his hand stop Atem before he speaks. He looks down at the child. "Stand up hikari." And hikari did. "Guards, take him to Atem's chambers."


	3. Rules

Hikari was pushed in the chamber of his soon-to-be husband's room. The door locked before hikari could even have a chance to open it. Hikari never wanted this to happen. He didn't plan on being the prince newest queen. He was just sitting outside by the road, watching the kings guards take every teen out of their houses when one of the guards saw him. He didn't pay any attention to them when they head his way, thinking that their was some girl behind him, but what caught him off guard was when they grabbed his arm and threw in the carriage. He remembers yelling out to the guards, telling them that he was boy.

"Flashback

"Please let me out I'm not a gir!" HIKARI yelled at the guards that was following close behind the carriage.

One of the guards were nice enough to speak their reason for taking him. "I understand that, but we were informed by one of the lady's at the stand about you. About you having the tattoo of Ra."

End flashback

That was the end of the conversation then. Hikari looked around the chambers of Atem. He didn't want to risk of touching anything, so he walks to a dark corner of the room and sits down and wait.

Apov

'I can't believe this! Out of all the girls that waits behind the throne door, my father decided to marry me off to a boy.'

I walk through the halls to get back to my chamber, so that I can sleep this nightmare off.

But when I walked through my door, something caught my eyes that was sitting in the dark corner. I lite up the torch that hangs on each sides of my bedroom door. I make out figure that sits in the corner of my room. He was shaking either out of fear or he was cold. I leaned against the doors with my arms crossed against my chest. "What are you doing."

"Nothing"

Okay, now that he was here I can lay out some rules. "Alright listen up Hikari, I don't like you. Just because we are getting married tomorrow dose not mean I like or even 'love' you. Are you getting what I am saying right now?"

"Y-yes"

"Good, now rules. No sleeping in my bed, no kissing because I already have to do that tomorrow, no holding hands, and no leaving this palace. You are my queen tomorrow, so you follow my rules. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes my k-king." A smiled hearing the fear in his voice. I uncross my arms and began to under dressing, not caring that I was naked in front of him; he's going to have to get use to it anyways.

I climbed into my bed and got comfortable under the covers. I looked over to Hikari, he was still shaking in the corner. I rolled my eyes and threw him an extra pillow that was on the bed. The pillow hit him straight in the face. "Now go to sleep." I pulled the sheets over my chest and turned my back to him; hoping to get some sleep before my nightmare begins tomorrow.


	4. Breakfast

Hikari was pushed in the chamber of his soon-to-be husband's room. The door locked before hikari could even have a chance to open it. Hikari never wanted this to happen. He didn't plan on being the prince newest queen. He was just sitting outside by the road, watching the kings guards take every teen out of their houses when one of the guards saw him. He didn't pay any attention to them when they head his way, thinking that their was some girl behind him, but what caught him off guard was when they grabbed his arm and threw in the carriage. He remembers yelling out to the guards, telling them that he was boy.

"Flashback

"Please let me out I'm not a gir!" HIKARI yelled at the guards that was following close behind the carriage.

One of the guards were nice enough to speak their reason for taking him. "I understand that, but we were informed by one of the lady's at the stand about you. About you having the tattoo of Ra."

End flashback

That was the end of the conversation then. Hikari looked around the chambers of Atem. He didn't want to risk of touching anything, so he walks to a dark corner of the room and sits down and wait.

Apov

'I can't believe this! Out of all the girls that waits behind the throne door, my father decided to marry me off to a boy.'

I walk through the halls to get back to my chamber, so that I can sleep this nightmare off.

But when I walked through my door, something caught my eyes that was sitting in the dark corner. I lite up the torch that hangs on each sides of my bedroom door. I make out figure that sits in the corner of my room. He was shaking either out of fear or he was cold. I leaned against the doors with my arms crossed against my chest. "What are you doing."

"Nothing"

Okay, now that he was here I can lay out some rules. "Alright listen up Hikari, I don't like you. Just because we are getting married tomorrow dose not mean I like or even 'love' you. Are you getting what I am saying right now?"

"Y-yes"

"Good, now rules. No sleeping in my bed, no kissing because I already have to do that tomorrow, no holding hands, and no leaving this palace. You are my queen tomorrow, so you follow my rules. Do you understand me?"

"Y-yes my k-king." A smiled hearing the fear in his voice. I uncross my arms and began to under dressing, not caring that I was naked in front of him; he's going to have to get use to it anyways.

I climbed into my bed and got comfortable under the covers. I looked over to Hikari, he was still shaking in the corner. I rolled my eyes and threw him an extra pillow that was on the bed. The pillow hit him straight in the face. "Now go to sleep." I pulled the sheets over my chest and turned my back to him; hoping to get some sleep before my nightmare begins tomorrow.


	5. wedding

Chaper 5

Hikari pov

I stared at my own reflection in the water, as I sat there in the tall grass listening to the birds. Before I was taken, the birds were my own friends glare at me. I stared at a sad person that was staring right back at me. I can tell that he was about to cry. His freedom was taken away from him in a single moment.

I didn't know how long I was sitting there, but the sun was disappearing slowly. I can see my shadow disappearing from my side. I looked up and looked at the redish purple in the sky. 'Oh no, it's almost time.' I had the half of mind to make a run to the wall that leads me to my freedom, but before I could get the chance to do so, I heard someone walking up behind me.

"My queen, we must go in now. I have to get you ready for your wedding."

I didn't get up though. I just sat there staring at the sky. "a wedding is suppose to be fore happy endings; not the beginning of their nightmares."

"My queen, I don't know-"

"Please stop calling me that: I am no queen. I'm just a fit for your prince toy."

"I am sorry, but we must go in. The king and prince will be waiting for us." I let out a low sigh before standing up. I knew there was no way out of this. I am forever doomed to the prince of Eygpt. The one person that hates me for being a boy. I turned around to face a slave who looks so tired and weak. I can tell that she was having a hard time standing on her own two feet. I can see the brusies on her face, arms and legs.

"You don't look so good." I stepped up closer to her, but I saw the fear in her eyes when I did so. So I froze in my place and not move a single muscle. "I'm not going to hurt you. Do you have a name."

"No, It's been so long since I had a name. My parents forced me to work for the king, so that they can get money."

I gasp at her little story. Is this how my ending will be? Abused and used?

~X~

I stood there in front of the gold marble walls just staring at my reflection in the princes chambers. I was dressed in a silk white shirt, gold branletes on my wrist and ancles, the gold bands around my uppers arms had a thin while clothing hanging from them. The egptian eye necklace hangs around my neck. My eyes were done perfectly; I just hope my tears won't ruined them.

My soon to be husband was with his king. I can hear the cheering of their people, as they watch their future king to be wed. When the drums started, my whole entire body froze. "It has begun." I whispered at my reflection; just when the chambers doors open. The princes guards came walking in.

"They are waiting for you now, your highness" I can hear the disgust in his voice, as he said my name. I felt a little sick from hearing it. I turned my head to stare at the two guards that will escorting me to the outside balcony.

"So it starts"

~X~

Atem pov

If someone in crowd could just shoot me with his arrow to kill me, I will welcome it. I stood by my fathers throne that was set right outside infront of his people, as they wait for my wedding.

When the drums started the people began cheering louder. 'So it has begun' I thought to my myself when father stood up from his throne. The drummer was picking up the speed when he walks forward to the railing. Father raises his hands up for complete silence.

"My children, the heavens smile down upon this wonderful day. They day were you see your future king wed to the chosen one from the god of Ra himself. He is a child of a mircle. He can give my son a child. Who am I to disappoint the gods by not for filling their wishes for my son to marry this boy andy by god he shall." I can the people whispering to each other, as I rolled my eyes. "Now I present you, your new queen of Egpyt; Hikari." The drums began once again and the cheers of my people. I walked up by my father.

He just smiles down at me, as I smiled right back at him. I placed a hand on my shoulder, so that I give him my full attenion. "You doing the right thing for our people Atem. Treat him right or you will loss the one thing you will love the most. Remember that my son." I'm already lossing some him, so what's the point.

"Yes father." He gives a hug like proud father he was before turning me to the closed curtains. I can a small figure standing behind it. 'So this is it.'

Hikari pov

'This is it'


	6. Vows

The curtains finally open, Hikari felt his heart stopping beneath his chest. It felt like he's playing a never ending play by being the 'perfect' 'queen' for this majesty, but in real life he was victim of a loveless marriage. When he opened his eyes; his eyes landed on Atem. He didn't look impressed at all. He had this motionless look and boredness in his eyes; that it made Yugi want to run away, but he just held his breath and took steady baby steps to his groom.

The pharaoh had this smile on his face, as Atem held his hand out towards Hikari, As he now stands before his price, the pharaoh started.

"We are gather here today; to watch our future join hands on this holy day. My son, Prince Atem, will be taking hands with the miracle child that lives on this day."

Hikari and Atem eyes were kept to the ground besides looking at their joined hands. Hikari's eyes began with his own sorrow tears, but he didn't dare let them fall. They don't deserve to see his tears since they are reason for his depression.

"Atem you may say your vow."

Atem released one hand to turn to the people who waits. He raised one hand and began his vow. "I Prince Atem, son of Pharaoh Akunadmum, take thee Hikari, to be my wife, I promise to stay my his side through the end of time. I promise to love and cherish ever moment by his side. With this ring, I take thee." 'Lies, it's all lies!' Hikari screamed in his head over and over.

'Awwe', came from the crowed. Akunadmum wasn't paying any attention when Atem rolled his eyes, but Hikari saw it. He had the half of mind to stomp on his foot, but he didn't want to be whipped or punished anyway, so he just stood there.

Akunadmum now turned to Hikari. "It us now your turn."

Keeping his eyes closes, as he raised his arm up slowly, keeping his elbow glued to his side. "I -I Hikari, a civilian amongst other, take thee Prince Atem, to my husband, I promise to never leave his side through our 'good' times and horrible time. With this ring I take thee. " When Hikari finished his speech, they turned and face each other again before placing the rings on each others fingers.

Akunadmum waved over two guards that had crowns on two separate pillows; one meant for the princess and the other for the prince. Akunadmum turned the two around. He started with Atem first. His crown has the eye of Horus. He lifted the crown in the air for his people to view and everyone just broke out their cheering. "The crown of the Horus, to your prince." The pharaoh places the crown gently on his sons head.

Hikari blocked out the rest of the event that was happening. He didn't hear his king speech for his crown, but he knew it over when he felt a heavy melt around his head. "And here you have Prince Atem and Queen Hikari."

~X~

Hikari pov

After the wedding, Atem and I headed to the throne room where the reception was being held for us. I tried to force a smile on my face the entire time, but I couldn't act anymore when the stars came out. While Atem was talking to his father; I was about to sneak out of the door until

Akunadmum priest walked right in front of me blocking my path to my exit. "Hello my 'princess'? Are you enjoying yourself?" He handed me a cup of grape juice.

"Y-yes" My face hurt to much for me to put on a fake smile again.

"You look sad."

"I'm just tired Priest."

"My name is Seth young 'princess'-"

"Okay" I cut him off by holding a hand up. "Enough with the 'Princess' stuff Seth, I'm a boy."

A amusing smile grew on his face, as he begins to chuckle to himself. Great now I know he has no respect for me. "I understand that young Hikari, but you are the chosen one to be Princess for my Prince. Good night my 'Princess'." He gives me a half bow before taking his leave. It looked like he is off looking my husband. I looked down at juice; I can that sad little boy. I can feel his tears running down my face and a drop of tear drip into my drink.

I looked around the room. I don't fit in here. This is my place, but I am forever trapped here now.


	7. Please stop

When the ceremony was nearly over I took my escape to the prince's chambers. When I barged into the chambers, the first thing I did was throw my crown on the bed and began ripping off jewelry like it was burning fire against my skin. I walked outside and stared at the stars.

"My 'Queen' " I spun around to see Mai picking up the jewelry that I pretty much toss on the ground. "I can tell something is troubling you. I saw you leave your own ceremony and I came to see if everything was alright."

"Everything is fine Mai. I just got tired."

"Oh?" I turn back around to let her continue her work. "Your highness-"

"Stop calling me that."

"My apologies, do want me to get your ready for bed?"

I waited a moment before answering her question. "No, I'll do it myself"

"Ever well, goodnight" I listened to her footstep until they disappear along the sound of the door closing.

"Goodnight"

~X~

I sat there in the dark waiting for the prince to arrive. It was almost a few hours before his doors slams open. I looked up at his face to nothing , but anger. "Where were you? You just left me there without a single word!"

I didn't say anything besides stare at him. "don't just look at me: say something!"

"What do you want me to say?"

Atem didn't seem to like my chose of words because he stormed over and forced me to my feet. "Don't you dare speak to like that again!" His hands tighten around my upper arms.

"Ow your hurting me." I struggled a bit against him to try to get him to loosen his grip off me, but he was stronger. "Atem let me go."

"Prince Atem!" Before I could say anything else, he backhands me in the face. The impacted forced my body to hit the ground hard.

I crawled backward to try and get away from him, but he grabbed me by the ankles and dragged me back. My nails scratched hard on the marble floor. I tried to fight by way out, but I was too small and weak against him. "Stop, please."

Atem then forced me to my feet and threw me on the bed. I can fell my heart running hundred miles an hour when he crawled on top of me. "No, no no please!" I knew what was coming next. "Please don't do this! Please Atem!"

"Shut up!" He landed a punch right in my face. My body turned half way before he forced me back, so that I was looking straight at him.

Third pov

Hikari was still struggling to get Atem off of him, but he knew that it wasn't going to be possible. Atem locked Hikari hands together before ripping of his clothes piece by piece. "No! No!' Atem pulled down his bottoms down. "Not like this! I begging you Prince!" His begging was not helping him one bit because Atem thrust right into him; without no preparations or anything. "AHHHHH! AAHAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" No matter how loud Hikari screams. No came to help him, so for the rest of the night he was beaten and raped.

~X~

The next morning at breakfast Hikari was just sitting there at the table; pale, tired, and broken. Atem was sitting right next to him having a conversation his this father about their wedding last night. The servants did a great job of covering up the bruises that were on his face because the pharaoh couldn't see his busted lip, black eye, bruises on his cheek, and the hand prints on his body. He didn't have the stomach to look at his King or the food that was on his plate. Atem would sneak glances at him. He feels a little guilty about what he did, but the key word is a little.

Seth came walking into the meal room and towards Akunadmum. He whispered something in his ear. "Oh? Alright then." Akenadmum stood up from his chair. "Excuse me, I must take my leave early, but please continue eating." He patted Atem on the shoulder before taking his leave.

Atem watches his father until he was completely out of the room. When the doors closed he turned his attention to Yugi. "Look Hikari-"

"I don't care what you have to save my prince. I'm here to be your queen and give you a child; plan and simple." Hikari stood up fast that it delivered a sharp pain down his back, but he just ignored the pain and walked out with Atem watching.


	8. Sad Yugi

I speed out the doors as fast as my legs could take me; it hurt, but I didn't let that stop me. I needed to get away. I wish that I could far away, but the walls were too heavily guarded for me to even try. I ran out of the palace without even bothering to look at the wall. My heart wouldn't take it if all I do is stare at it all day. I walked through the path that I made in the garden, but I was walking I picked up a flower and took a whiff of it. "Mmm the flowers, their nice." I took another whiff before putting it under my hair and on top of my ear. The sun felt nice against my skin; it wasn't cold like it was in palace, but a little windy. Inhaling the wind, as I closed my eye soak in the bath of the sunlight. I guess my body was enjoying the sun so much that it began rocking side to side with my head held high.

_"Mommy what is the king like?"_

_Flashback_

_"Hehe well I not really sure; no body really met him, but he is the man that keeps us safe. That is why we much worship him."_

_Mommy tucked me into bed and placed a barrel of water right next to my bed. She gently lays down right to me and pulled me into her arms. The only light in the room was from moon and stars. "Can he really protect us mother even after what happen to daddy?"_

_Her arms tense when mention daddy. It's been a long time since he died. He was coming home one night with a loaf of bread that we could finally afford for once, but before he could make it home: he was mugged and stabbed. He showed up covered in red and short of breath. Mommy was crying and I was hiding behind the door, as father was laying on her lap. Their hands were firmly gripping one other. Then after a while he went to sleep and never woken up again. "What happen to your father was not the kings fault sweetheart."_

_"He will take care of us forever right?" _

_Mommy chuckled and pulled me closer. "Of course sweetheart, never loss your doubt Hikari."_

_Flashback over_

"I wish you be here mom, just to see how wrong you really were. You said that the king was here to protect us, but look at me mom; I'm nothing but a tool." I pulled my knees up and laid my forehead gently down right on them.

Third pov

Unknown to Hikari was that Atem was watching was watching the whole time he was out there. Atem started to feel bad about what he did to hikari, but to him a queen must follow by the king. "Ra, he needs to stop slacking or else father will be disappointed in me." Atem muttered to himself. Right behind him he hear light footsteps behind me. "Yes Seth?"

"The king needs you right away."

"Is it something important or something that could wait for a couple of minutes."

Seth looked through the scroll seeing the answer he was looking for was in there. "Umm about your queen."

"Then it can wait." Atem spun around and walked passed Seth. "I have to go to the training center. Tell him I'll meet him in an hour or so."


	9. Chapter 9

"Where is he?" The king shouted making the table shake when his fist made full contact. Hikari is shyly waiting there in the corner of the diner, as he waits for his master to come. He wouldn't dare call that monster his husband. The king turns to him. "HiKari where is Atem?"

"I'm not sure my lord, I'm sorry."

Right when the king was going to ring in Seth the main door opens and Atem enters the room. "Sorry to keep you waiting father; I was in the training center when I heard you were looking for me."

'Liar' Hikari ppoke loudly in his head, but didn't say one word, as Atem took a seat on the other side of the table. "I'll take my leave my lord." He left before the pharaoh's son order him to do something. Atem watch the doors close.

"Atem, why is Hikari unhappy?" The question startle the young pharaoh, that his neck crack when his attention went back to his father.

"What do you mean father?"

The Pharaoh stood up and walked to his son. "I know you were unhappy about the marriage, but he is now your queen son, so that means you have to treat him as he is part of the family."

Atem let out an angry sigh. "Father I treat him fine. I treat him like the 'queen' he is." Lying through his teeth, Atem grip the corners of the table tight enough to make his knuckles white.

"Alright son." Pharaoh then takes him his leave, leaving his son in his inner thought. 'That little bastard!' Atem screamed in his thoughts, as still up causing the chair to fall back. He storms out of dining room to find that little bastard that is destroying his life by being here.

He finds Tea polishing the tile floor when he comes up and grabs her by the hair forcing her to get to her feet. Her screams eco through the halls but it was empty enough that no could hear. "Where is he? Where is that selfish son of bitch!"

"I-I"

"Answer me Tea! Where is he?" He throws her to the floor.

"The last I saw him he was in your room."

Without a word he makes his way there. Hikari was staring out in the city and his anger boiled over. He walks over and forces him to turn to face him before laying a slap across his face. Hikari small body hits the ground. "You think I'm a joke now! Hu? You are a selfish little shit!" He slaps him again.

Hikari tries to cover his face, as he screams. "Stop it!"

"I'll show you"

"Stop! Stop please stop!" Atem drags Hikari back into the room by the necklace. Standing him up by bed he lands another slap; knocking Hikari onto the bed. Tears was pouring out of his swollen eyes.

"Want me to stop hu? what's wrong?" Hikari could see the ice in his eyes that scared him enough crawl backwards until he fell off the bed. He tries to crawl away, but Atem was standing over him. Hikari can feel the worse was coming.

~X~

Screams eco through the palace, as the clouds began to cry.


	10. the price

That morning that I have woken up to what seems to be my mummified sleep it was very difficult to move. After the beating that I took last night, I very much wished he had killed me. I looked over to see if the monster was still asleep, but he was not by my side. In fact I realized that wounds were bandaged up. I tried to get up but a hand gently pushed me. My feared kicked in that I pushed the hand away and yelled 'Get away!'.

"Relax child, I'm not here to hurt you. "

a kind motherly voice sent my fear away as I looked up to see a mysterious woman with Millennium Eye around her neck. "You won't have to fear much longer yugi, soon the Pharaoh will see all the terrible things that he has brought to you and that will being balance to your love."

"Love? You call this love?! Look at what he did to me; what am I now?! The dead prince, the sex slave,the worthless tool: I'm nothing!" I busted into tears after I showed her my broken body.

"Soon the prince will pay the price because the gods are angry and once that price is paid he will feel broken as you feel. He will loose the thing that matters to him most." Nothing what said made sense to me, but even though I should hate the man that had to marry I do not wish no curse on him. He was still a person and I never find in my heart to hate but forgive. "your innocence is what will bring the pharaoh to love and respect you. To him you are his lighter side of the dark side of his heart."

-X-

A pov

"IS HE GOING TO BE OKAY?!" I was pacing back and forth in my chamber the doctor examined Yugi's body. I try to wake him up this morning to have breakfast buts he was unsponsive. I checked his heart beat before I got someone and it was extremely slow. I didn't change the sheets as the evidence was shown of what I did to him last night. there are red bruises bite marks and cut wounds among his body. When I saw his condition of his body and really saw what I was doing to him; you have no idea the motion I was feeling at that very moment.

"His heart beat is to slow to tell. I cleaned up what I can, but there is not much I can do at this point."

"W-What are you saying? "

"His injury has countless abused even before he got to the Palace it is actually amazing that he is still alive; at this rate I can't really give you a proper answer my Lord. Right now I am seeing a 50-50 and there might be a chance he will not wake up." I stumble back across the room until my back hit the wall. I slide down and buried my face in my hands. No no no this is not how it was suppose to go! Yes, I hated my father's decision to run my life but I never hated him. I was just so angry that took it all on him.

I didn't think things would get even worse until Seth came running into my Seth. " Prince, your father!"

To be continued


	11. punishment

"Disgrace!" A slap echo through the throne hall. Atem's body hit the fall as his father stares at his son. "You are a disgrace to me atem, what in Ra's name were you thinking ?" Atem just stared at tile floor at his own reflection, his lip was busted open and his cheek was starting to swell up by the hands of his father. It has been so long since his father laid a hand on him, so it was quite a shoe for him.

"I'm sorry father." He whispered.

"Your sorry? Your sorry for putting putting your hands on gift from the gods. How dare you disrespectful to your queen; I raised you better then that Atem!" Akhnamkanon stared at child with sadness and wondered where he went wrong to put his hand on his queen. "Do you have anything to say for yourself my son?"

Atem just continued to stare at his reflection with his burning from the tears that he was holding back. "Punish me father, for that I have sinned. I deserve every whipping and beating that comes my way. I hurt yuhi enough and now it's my turn. "

"How long has this been going on Atem? "

Atem counted back the days from his wedding in his heads. His eyes shock wide when he realized how long Yugi had suffer from his hands. "S-Since o-owr w-w-wedding." Tears dripped on the tile floor as his body began to shake. "I made Yugi suffer! I beat him and raped him since we got married! Please father: Punish me father for hurting! I was so blind of hatred for his gender I didn't see how much I hurt him!" Atem burst out crying on Akhnamkanon feet. It broke the kings heart to see his son like this, but he what he had to do.

"Seth take him outside and ready, he get 25 whips from each night he had hurt his queen."

"Yes my lord." Seth walked over and roughly grabbed Atem by his shoulders to force him on his feet and forced out of the throne room.

Yugi pov

"My lady, i have just been informed that prince will be punished for action." I was just laying in bed when I got the news about my prince punishment.

"But why?!"

"He confessed to what he did to you and the Pharaoh will punish him by 25 whips." I couldn't Listen anymore. With all the strength that I had in me I jumped out of bed and ran out of the. 'I can't let this happen: I just cant. I know what he did to me was wrong, but that shouldn't mean a father should punish his sin like this!'

Third pov

Atem's hands were tied around the post with his back bare to his father. His forehead leaned against the log as he waited for the struck of pain to shoot through his body by his father.

"Atem of the hands of God and myself I shall deliver your punishment for what you have done to your queen. Are you ready?"

Atem's fisted tighten , as his eyes when he replied 'yes'

'WHACK! ' Atem back arch back as shards whip of glass connected to his back, but he didn't dare shout.

WHACK !

WHACK!

At the tenth whack Atem hugged the post as the punishment continued. His tears threatened to come but he held on. unknown Yugi came running out of the palace looking up around at the crowd until his eyes fell on his prince.

Yugi's eyes went wide when he saw Atem's back covered in blood and his father whacking him. "PRINCE! !" Yugi shoved through the crowd ignoring the pain in his back and ribs as it got closer to atem. Right when Akhnamkanon was about to hit him with his 15th whack. "ATEM! !

TO BE CONTINUED


	12. forgiveness

"ATEM!" Right when Akhnamkanon was about to motion for another whack Hikari jumped in front of the whip with his arms snaked around Atem's waist. His face buried into his prince's bloody back, but he care about that. His eyes were tightly closed as the whip tore through his clothes and back. He let out a scream but he didn't dare let go of his prince.

Akhnamkanon grew I'm shocked about what just happened, as did Atem when he looked back to see Yugi standing there shacking. "Hikari-" He let out in a whisper. "wat are you doing here? You need to back in bed."

Hikari was taking deep painful breaths, as he looked back at his pharaoh." My lord you cant."

Akhnamkanon stood there with his own son's blood on his hand. "Hikari , what are you doing?!" The pharaoh shouted as the crowd looked on. "After what he did he deserves -"

"Violence is never the answer to your own child my Lord." Hikari cut him off. He slowly walked around the post ignoring the blood dripped down his back and legs. He was standing look at his husband and prince; the prince's eyes teared up which plug a knife in Hikari heart.

"Hikari"

"Everyone belives that violence keeps thoughs in powered that they don't see the suffer in others." Hikari said as undo the knot on Atem's wrist. "Those who have witness or been through it can only see the hate and other people's hearts but they don't see another side to them. That is when their hearts are filled with hate for that person and they forget the good that's in them. I know that I should feel nothing but hate towards my prince but the truth is that I do see the pain, sorrow, and loneliness that it causes me to forgive him." When the was undone Atem's legs gave out and he hit the ground. Hikari dropped to the floor next to his head and placed it in his lap.

Atem stared up to Hikari as they look deep into eachothers eyes. Hikaru stroked his hair as he smiled before looking back up at Akhnamkanon. "Please let him be my lord." Hikari bowed his head.

Akhnamkanon stared on before he sighed. "Take Atem to his room and send in the medical team."

To be continued


	13. forward to change

'Mmm Oh Ra my back feels like it's on fire, but why? What happened? ' I shifted around a bit feeling the familiar silk of my sheets of my own bed beneath me. I open my eyes to view the room. It was dark out that I can see the lights of Egypt. I reached around to feel my back but it has alreafy been covered from the badges. I have tried to turn to my side, but the pain was worse, so I slowly lift the upper part of my body up to look around the room. I thought I was alone until I was Hikari sleeping in the corner of my room with his back wrapped as well. Then it all came back to me. I remember being punished for the crime I have laid upon my queen. My own father whipping me over and over in Hikarii came in to stop it, but with the price of being whipped as well. I blacked out after Hikari released my hand.

I my eyes carried along his broken body , as he sleeps. 'Oh Hikari, why? Why did you do it? I have put you through so much and you still saved me?' My eyes burned to tears that I had to turn away. "I put him through so much pain of my own anger and he stills saves me? Oh Ra why!?" I couldn't hold back my own tears at that point; that I let the tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. I place my hand on the wall and pulled myself off the bed; I have only taken two weak steps before my body it the ground. The air was knocked out of me then from the pain. But when my eyes landed on Yugi, I just knew I have had to get to him. He has been alone all his life and I won't let it happen again. I basically dragged my sore body across the marble floor before I reached out and grabbed his hand. I pushed myself closer to his sleeping body and grab the back of his head to place his face to my neck. I slowly and gently wrap my other around his small waist; pressing his body against mine. buried my face into his hair as I whispered in his ear 'I'm so sorry' The tears kept coming as I repeated 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry'.

"Prince?"

Third pov

"prince Atem we are here for your check up." the Pharaohs priests, medical team, and guards was standing there at Atems door waiting for a response. When all they heard was silence Seth open the door and peeked inside. "Prince?"

A gasp escape from the Priest lips when his saw the future pharaoh's bed was empty. Without thinking they all ran inside and stared at the empty bed. Seth was just about to order in a search until until he heard a small broken voice calling out his name. "Seth, I'm over here." The Priest turn his head to see his prince laying there in the corner with Hikari in his arms asleep. "I put him through so much and he still saved me."

"My prince-"

"Shut up! I hate that stupid name!" Seth and guards just stood watching their future break down in front of them. " just saying that just reminds me that's who I am is what done this to him. I was angry at my fathers illness that made sure to everything he wanted before he dies, that I didn't think about the suffering that I was giving to someone so innocent. He has been through so much and I just added the pain in the his life." Seth didn't really know what to say or how to say it, so he just stands there and listens. "I wish make this right for him and I swear on Ra about that."

Atem slowly stood you with Hikari inn his arms. The guards almost moved from their spots to help the injured prince, but before they should the prince yelled. "Don't you dare try to help me! I need to do this, I put him through so much that doesn't even compare to this so stay where you are!"

The pain has through his body at each little step he took to get you Hikari to the bed. Seth was in shock about the prince sudden change. And to be believe that this kid was cause of this maybe Egpyt will change for the good; he doesn't but he looks forward to the future of his king and queen.

To be continued


	14. Save him or die

**Hey everyone, I know its been a long time. A lot of thing has been happening in my life that I ****couldnt think straight.**

Waking up sore and pain is what I have been use to since I got married, but what I wasn't use to was warmth. How was I warm? Was I not sleeping on the floor where my husband forced me to sleep? I gently moved my hand in the surface that I was sleeping on. It was safe and smooth so I know its not the floor, what is this warms feeling wrapped around my waist? And strong. Well it would help if I just opened my eyes and look.

I tried to move them, but all I can do was twitch. It was like I have been a sleep for days and I don't know how to open my eyes anymore. "I saw his hand move! Get the nurse here now! Hikari! Hikari can you hear me?" I felt my body being turned slowly onto my back whiched allowed me exhaled a heavy breath that I didn't know I was hold until my chest hurt just by breathing. Someone grabbed my hand and squeed it ever so slightly. "Hikari if you can hear me squee my hand." With little muscle that I have left I squeed that person hand. "Seth he is responding where the hell is that nurse!"

"She should here any minute Ate-"

That persons hand let go of my hand and I felt their warmth disappear. "You get her here Seth! Look at him would you; you bring her here and you bring her here now!"

Atem pov

I stared right into the face of my priest with so much angry and desperation in my eyes that he slowly backed away from me with a bow before taking off out of the room. I walk back to my bed and sat down at the edge of the bed. Hikari was pale and skinny since he has slept for three days. After laying with him on the floor on the first day I had the guards bring him and I back to my bed; well our bed. Ra I really need to work on that. I took Hikari hand once again and brought it up to my cheek: letting his small soft hands caress the side of my face. "I promise Hikari that when you wake up I will treat you much better than I did when we got married. It is my job as a husband and king to protect his king." I dropped his hand down to my side. I didn't even notice I was crying until I was leaning over him and drops just dripped on his face then ran his cheek like he was crying as well. "I will be better: I promise." I let that last part out in a whisper. Slowly I leaned in hand and kissed his rough lips. I did't stop the kiss even when I heard someone walk into the room. It only took me a minute before I broke away my lips from his. "I'll be back soon my light," I turned my head and glared at my health servant before continuing my sentence. "Tea will take care of you; Right tea?" I growled throw my teeth. Her body trembled about how serious my voice was. I got up slowly to make my exit from the room. Before she should even walk pass me I grabbed her by the upper arm and yanked her back close enough that we were nose to nose. "If you can't help him or if he dies not only will I kill you, but I feed your fuckin corpse to my lions." I roughly shoved her away which she lost her step and fell to the group. Seth didn't make a single move, as I walked away without another word.

To be continued


End file.
